


guardian queer

by transpeterparker (robertmontauk)



Series: i’d sell my gender for one (1) corn chip [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Gen, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Name Changes, still love that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertmontauk/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: a series of conversations between harry and charlie, the only valid queer adult in HP.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Charlie Weasley
Series: i’d sell my gender for one (1) corn chip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this probably won't make much sense without having read the first fic in this series, so go ahead and give that a read!
> 
> anyway. for those of you who've read _hashtag just dysphoria things,_ this chapter will be pretty familiar! I'll post something new tomorrow, probably. :)
> 
> (and yes, charlie IS queer. and yes, he IS (they are, in this story) the only valid queer adult in HP. no I do not take criticism. thank u for ur time.)

**[MONDAY; 10.22.18]**

**_CharlieWeasley, SumayaPotter_ **

**[17:45] SumayaPotter:** hey charlie?

 **[18:25] CharlieWeasley:** Hi Sumaya!  
**[18:25] CharlieWeasley:** It’s been a while since we talked, huh?  
**[18:25] CharlieWeasley:** How are you?

 **[18:28] SumayaPotter:** oh, i’m good!

 _[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_sumaya_** _]_ _  
_ _[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _changed_ **_CharlieWeasley_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_charlie_** _]_

 **[18:28] sumaya:** sorry it was bothering me lmao

 **[18:29] charlie:** No worries! Lol

 **[18:29] sumaya:** yeah college stuff is coming up soon so that’s kind of wack but otherwise i’m okay!!  
**[18:29] sumaya:** how about you?

 **[18:30] charlie:** Pretty awesome, actually!  
**[18:30] charlie:** A couple of days ago, I found a group of lizard babies.  
**[18:30] charlie:** It had looked like they’d been abandoned by their parent - possibly having been chased away by a predator, or something like that.

 **[18:30] sumaya:** :(

 **[18:30] charlie:** Ha, yeah. That was my reaction, too.  
**[18:30] charlie:** But! Today I figured out what species they are, so now I can feed them the proper nutrients they need.

 **[18:32] sumaya:** oh!!!! that’s good

 **[18:32] charlie:** Yeah :)  
**[18:32] charlie:** Was there any particular reason you texted me?  
**[18:32] charlie:** I’m always happy to talk to you, of course, but is anything wrong?

 **[18:32] sumaya:** oh!!! yeah  
**[18:32] sumaya:** i mean nothing’s wrong in particular but i just wanted to talk to you about something

 **[18:33] charlie:** Of course! You can talk to me about anything :)  
**[18:33] charlie:** What’s up?

 **[18:34] sumaya:** so  
**[18:34] sumaya:** i hope you don’t mind  
**[18:34] sumaya:** but fred and george told me about  
**[18:34] sumaya:** um  
**[18:34] sumaya:** how you’re trans?

 **[18:36] charlie:** Oh.  
**[18:37] charlie:** Yeah.  
**[18:37] charlie:** Is that  
**[18:37] charlie:** Is that a problem?

 **[18:37] sumaya:** no!!!!! no. no.  
**[18:37] sumaya:** it’s just  
**[18:37] sumaya:** i think i’m also?  
**[18:37] sumaya:** trans.

 **[18:37] charlie:** Oh!  
**[18:37] charlie:** Yeah!  
**[18:38] charlie:** That’s awesome! I’m really glad you discovered that.  
**[18:38] charlie:** So do you have a new name? What about pronouns?  
**[18:38] charlie:** How many people have you come out to?  
**[18:38] charlie:** How does it feel?

 **[18:39] sumaya:** oh um

 **[18:39] charlie:** Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.  
**[18:39] charlie:** That must’ve felt kind of overwhelming, I’m sorry.

 **[18:39] sumaya:** yeah  
**[18:39] sumaya:** it’s okay though  
**[18:40] sumaya:** i’m going by harry now, i think?  
**[18:40] sumaya:** not officially i’m not really out to a lot of people yet but. yeah  
**[18:40] sumaya:** and i’m trying out they/them pronouns

 **[18:41] charlie:** Okay, cool!  
**[18:41] charlie:** Do you want to change your name in the chat?

 **[18:41] sumaya:** oh! uh.  
**[18:41] sumaya:** yeah.

 _[_ ** _sumaya_ ** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _) changed their nickname to_ **_harry_** _]_

 **[18:42] harry:** :)

 **[18:42] charlie:** Awesome!

 **[18:42] harry:** :)


	2. pronouns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry has some questions. charlie has some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so today is not "tomorrow" but it also hasn't been a year so............. here you go. hope you enjoy!

**_harry (SumayaPotter), charlie (CharlieWeasley)_ **

**[11:35] harry:** hey charlie  
 **[11:35] harry:** do u use hehim pronouns?

 **[11:37] charlie:** It kind of depends.  
 **[11:37] charlie:** With my family, yeah, mostly, because I don’t mind it and it’s easier for them to understand most of the time.

 **[11:37] harry:** what abt in romania

 **[11:37] charlie:** Usually they/them or ze/zir.  
 **[11:37] charlie:** Why?

 **[11:38] harry:** j wondering  
 **[11:38] harry:** when the twins told me abt u they used hehim but they also said u were agender so i wasnt sure

 **[11:39] charlie:** Ah, okay.  
 **[11:39] charlie:** Yeah, most of my family goes back and forth between the two.

 **[11:39] harry:** thanks charlie

 **[11:39] charlie:** No problem, let me know if there’s anything else you want to ask!

**[14:14] harry:** hey charlie :)  
 **[14:14] harry:** sorry to bother you i have another question

 **[14:20] charlie:** Hey Harry, what’s up?  
 **[14:20] charlie:** You’re never a bother!

 **[14:21] harry:** why do u let ur family use hehim

 **[14:21] charlie:** What do you mean?

 **[14:21] harry:** like i know u said u dont mind but do u use those pronouns anywhere else?

 **[14:21] charlie:** Oh, I see.  
 **[14:22] charlie:** No, you’re right - I only really use he/him with my family, and sometimes people that assume that I don’t bother to correct.  
 **[14:22] charlie:** When i first came out, it was really hard for everyone to understand because I came out after Ginny did.  
 **[14:23] charlie:** Which seems like a contradiction, I know, because in theory it should be easier on me because they already knew about trans stuff, right?

 **[14:23] harry:** they didnt know what agender meant did they

 **[14:23] charlie:** Exactly.  
 **[14:23] charlie:** So - for the younger kids it was mostly fine?  
 **[14:23] charlie:** Ron and Ginny knew what I was talking about as soon as I said it, although I don’t really know how.  
 **[14:24] charlie:** Fred and George had no clue, but they asked me about pronouns and once I told them that was kind of it.  
 **[14:24] charlie:** Percy didn’t either, but he took out maybe 6 library books on different genders and then understood probably more than I did.  
 **[14:24] charlie:** Bill was kind of iffy, but that was more him getting used to the fact that his little sister was… not a sister anymore, y’know? 

**[14:25] harry:** yeah

 **[14:25] charlie:** Especially because we were so close in age.  
 **[14:25] charlie:** The only ones with real problems were Mom and Dad, as you might have guessed. **[14:26] charlie:** They weren’t transphobic or anything, really.  
 **[14:26] charlie:** They just didn’t understand.

 **[14:26] harry:** what part of it?

 **[14:26] charlie:** All of it, really.  
 **[14:27] charlie:** And it was weird - I tried to explain it to them a lot, and they really tried to get it, but it was like there was this switch in their mind that just wouldn’t flip no matter how hard I tried.

 **[14:27] harry:** what did u do?

 **[14:27] charlie:** Well  
 **[14:27] charlie:** I guess I sort of gave up, really.  
 **[14:28] charlie:** Which sounds horrible.

 **[14:28] harry:** no i get it i think

 **[14:28] charlie:** Yeah.  
 **[14:29] charlie:** Eventually I sort of sat them down and said something like - “I would rather you think of me as your son than your daughter, if it’s too much of a struggle to just think of me as your child.”

 **[14:29] harry:** were you born a girl or a boy?

 **[14:30] charlie:** AFAB.

 **[14:30] harry:**??????

 **[14:30] charlie:** Oh, sorry. “Assigned Female At Birth.”  
 **[14:30] charlie:** So - girl, I suppose, but I don’t think I was ever really a girl, and Mom knew that.  
 **[14:31] charlie:** That’s why she was so excited when Ginny came out.

 **[14:31] harry:** ah i see  
 **[14:31] harry:** so im afab too then right?

 **[14:31] charlie:** Yep, exactly.

 **[14:32] harry:** ok  
 **[14:32] harry:** thanks

 **[14:32] charlie:** Yeah, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what u thought please love yall
> 
> text FLOYD to 55156 and sign the petition

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO: i'm not sure that i like the name for this series anymore ?????? please give feedback. thanks


End file.
